Where I Stand
by JayneParker
Summary: Just breaking in an oc. Kale is faced with the threats that come with being a mercenary, and must chose sides in a never ending war.


**Kay, Before i start, this isnt gunna be one of those 'bad guy saves damsel over and over again' fics, My oc isn't exacly weak, (sorry, i can't stand weepy girls, i deal with them to much at school) And you gotta understand, I'm trying two styles of fics. one i try to update every time i'm on the computer. (my nauto fic) but it isnt working, so i won't be updating every other day. maybe once a week. please be patent and understand!**

**jp**

* * *

><p>It was all too easy to do. After all, it was what she had been doing for most of her life. Murder was now second nature to her, as easy as breathing, but as painful as dying herself. Pain wasn't a stranger to her of course, she'd gotten beaten or in enough fights for it to be part of life. Not that anyone would know that at first glance. She was simply to small and sweet looking to be considered one of the most dangerous assassins in the whole city. Sure, she was one of the finest sword crafters in the place, but to all appearances', she was the most loyal citizen in the stinking place.<p>

No one looked at her twice when word of Lord Jazin's death spread.

Kale hid a smirk as she leaned leisurely against the wall, twirling the stick between her fingers. Two solders were whispering not feet away, completely unaware of the mercenary's presence. She hid a grin behind her hand when the younger one growled out an insult to the late Lord.

She hadn't felt too bad about killing the rake. He enjoyed women's company far too much for her taste; even to the point his lovers had no other choice. She had killed him quickly, of course. She did have values, after all. Make it fast; kill only for the side you truly belong to, and never so much as raise a hand to the innocent.

She sighed softly to herself as the two men slid away, using her shoulders to push off the cool stone before turning to face the city before her.

She hated having to enter the castle grounds. Even for the war, it made her heart speed and dark memories flicker behind he eyes. And it was difficult. Galbatorix knew her thoughts to well to come skipping threw every other day.

The memory of the first time she met the man made her shudder. She never stole from the royal stables again, the years old scars still throbbed in bad weather.

"One more," she whispered in her trade mark soft, lilting voice, "one more, and you get paid, girl, don't lose you're cool, you know you don't want a repeat of what happened that time we got caught."

The brand marks on her palms tingled. _Yeah, NO repeats of that incident. I'll be traumatized forever._

Kale sighed again and tied her hair back with a long piece of string that had a shard of metal on the end, then turned back to the castle walls, swinging her weight onto the balls of her feet and taking three long, easy strides forward before gathering her momentum under her and jumping as high as she could, landing lightly on top of the 15 foot high inner wall. She turned to glance at the city one last time, hazel eyes flickering in the fading dusk light .

_This will be fun..._

She felt her limbs relax and slid down the oppiste side of the wall, land silently on the concret. She smirked, the glow of her clear hazel eyes shifting strangly, as if it was an animal looking threw. It was all to easy to slip past the two guards, and the humm of a drunk covered what sound her footsteps made.

Kale was very pretty. This she knew. Her long, blood colored hair fell to her knees, and her skin was tanned from the heat of the forge. She wore loose black pants, and a tank top with a sash of blue material tied around her waist. She wore arm guards and soft leather boots that covered the nasty scars of her past. And her eyes were by far the most exotic in all of Ur'bane. Usualy pale hazel, but when she lost her temper, of began to work her trade, they were know to turn white or gold, giving her a feral look that told how much she'd seen. It want common for those who saw her eyes then to repeat the exsperence.

The gardens were in sight, and she paused a moment, the feral look fading.

Roses.

It had been a long time since she'd been here. She'd grown up here, in the cherry trees and rose bushes. Working the horses as a child. Until the executioner...

The cold, bone chilling smile returned. _I'll make him pay_. she thought hungrily. _He will pay for that day..._

She glanced around, then nelt in the grass, pressing her palms together and focusung her power into the air aroung her. Her skin tingled and she smirked, pening wide white eyes as her magic found the target with inhuman ease.

_There you are._

Dazran Formerson, a high ranking officer in the army. He was overly fond of ale, and knew more than the king should've let him

No mind was safe from her. Her abilites made mind shields useless. No one could get into her head, eve if she wanted them to. Fire moved at her direction.

Fire.

She was the last, after all. Last of the Rangers. An unusual type of humans who could wield the elements like blinking. She was fire in every way. Her skin was hot, her eyes burned, and she had never once broken. Her thoughts moved like flames, burning away any intruders sanity. But of course, it made her true name all to easy to find. It had something to do with her after all. (**Do you honestly think I'll tell you her name this early in?)**

She allowed herself a monent of peace, and then began to reel in her power, then froze, her eyes widening and flickering a startled gold as she felt a familar light slowly comeing closer, from far out across the desert.

"M-mat...?"

Then, just as quickly as it had appeared, the bright glow of the faintly familiar magic vanished.

Kale took a deep breath, steadying

* * *

><p>Tell me if it's any good.<p> 


End file.
